We Were Here
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: Before the Antichrist was born, there was his sister Sabrina, the daughter of Satan and Cora, the Fallen Necromancer. With Armageddon approaching, the Princess of Hell finds herself torn between winning the approval of her parents by overpowering her baby brother or finally taking charge of her own life. Crowley/Dark!OC, Aziraphale/OC (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).


**WE WERE HERE**

"I'm the Princess of Hell, Lyssie! I'm not supposed to care!"

"I know! I know! That's one of your four-letter words! Just put me down, Rina!"

**EPIGRAPH**

"_The_

_princess_

_saves_

_herself_

_in_

_this_

_one._"

~o0o~

Elysia is the only remaining of the two heavenly necromancers. She was pitted against her partner, Cora, leading to the latter's fall from grace.

Sabrina is the Princess of Hell. The daughter of Satan and the fallen necromancer, Cora. She was born for one purpose: to stop Creation from even happening. And once she came of age... she failed miserably.

The two spend the next six thousand years on Earth: Elysia partnering up with the angel Aziraphele, while Sabrina is stuck with her "protector," Crowley. The quartet become very fond of Earth, despite "Rina," as Elysia dubbed her, seeing it as a reminder of her failure.

But with Armageddon on the rise, Sabrina sees this as a chance to earn back her parents' respect by overpowering her little brother and being the one who brings about the end of the world.

So imagine how pissed she is when she realizes that she and Crowley misplaced the Antichrist.

Now, the quartet have to find him and stop Armageddon while Sabrina tries to decide if she should continue to let her parents dictate everything she does or if she should make her own choices.

And as both Sabrina and Elyisa find themselves falling in love with a certain demon and angel...

~o0o~

**Music**

**The Book's Theme**

_I Was Here (Beyonce)_

~o0o~

**CAST**

Sierra Boggess as **Sabrina, Princess of Hell**

Natalie Portman as **Elysia**

David Tennant as **Crowley**

Michael Sheen as **Aziraphale**

Rachel Tucker as **Cora (human form/motion-capture and voice for dragon form)**

**ALSO STARRING**

\- Sam Taylor Buck as **Adam Young**

\- Eva Brown as **Zoey Young**

\- Jon Hamm as **Gabriel**

\- Adria Arjona as **Anathema Device**

\- Jack Whitehall as **Newt Pulsifer**

\- Michael McKean as **Shadwell**

\- Miranda Richardson as **Madame Tracey**

\- Frances McDormand as **God**

\- Doon Mackichan as **Michael**

\- Paul Chahidi as **Sandalphon**

\- Gloria Obianyo as **Uriel**

\- Ned Dennehy as **Hastur**

\- Daniel Mays as **Arthur Young**

\- Sian Brooke as **Deidre Young**

\- Nina Sosanya as **Sister Mary Loquacious**

\- Bill Paterson as **R.P. Tyler**

\- Anna Maxwell Martin as **Beelzebub**

\- Mireille Enos as **War**

\- Yusuf Gatewood as **Famine**

\- Lourdes Faberes as **Pollution**

\- Brian Cox as **Death**

\- Nick Offerman as **Thaddeus Dowling**

\- Jill Winternitz as **Harriet Dowling**

\- Steve Pemberton as **Harmony**

\- Mark Gatiss as **Glozier**

\- Reece Shearsmith as **William Shakespeare**

\- David Morrissey as **Captain Vincent**

\- Simon Merrells as **Leslie the International Express Man**

\- Derek Jacobi as **The Metatron**

\- Johnny Vegas as **Ron Ormorod**

\- Benedict Cumberbatch as **Satan (voice)**

\- Samson Marraccino as **Warlock Dowling**

\- Josie Lawrence as **Agnes Nutter**

\- Amma Ris as **Pepper**

\- Ilan Galkoff as **Brian**

\- Alfie Taylor as **Wensleydale**

\- Jonathon Aris as **the Quartermaster Angel**

\- Adam Bond as **Jesus Christ**

\- Sanjeev Bhaskar as **Giles Baddicombe**

\- Steve Oram as **Horace**

**PLAYLIST**

**Sabrina**

**i.** destiny - the play | **ii.** queens don't - raelynn | **iii.** glorious - macklemore ft skylar grey | **iv.** strong - sonna rele | **v.** castle - halsey | **vi.** strange love - halsey | **vii.** here - alessia cara | **viii.** colors - halsey | **ix.** falling fast - avril lavigne | **x.** i'm a pirate, you're a princess - playradioplay | **xi.** if only - dove cameron | **xii.** evermore - josh groban | **xiii.** as long as you're mine - idina menzel and norbert leo burtz | **xiv.** these palace walls - courtney reed | **xv.** i'll try - jonatha brooke | **xvi.** does anybody hear her - casting crowns | **xvii.** shatter me - lindsey stirling ft lzzy hale | **xviii.** queen of swords - idina menzel | **xix.** you should see me in a crown - billie eilish | **xx.** rotten to the core - sofia carson | **xxi.** ways to be wicked - dove cameron, cameron boyce, booboo stewart, and sofia carson | **xxii.** do what you gotta do - cheyenne jackson and dove cameron | **xxiii.** evil like me - kristin chenoweth and dove cameron | **xxiv.** stand by you - rachel platten | **xxv.** the space between - sofia carson and dove cameron | **xxvi.** for good - kristin chenoweth and idina menzel | **xxvii.** last midnight - vanessa williams | **xxviii.** monster - caissie levy | **xxviv.** ember - katherine mcnamara | **xxv.** queen of mean - sarah jeffrey | **xxvi.** what's my name - china ann mcclain | **xxvii.** no good deed - idina menzel | **xxviii.** she used to be mine - evynne hollen | **xxix.** learn to be lonely - minnie driver | **xxx.** i was here - beyonce | **xxxi.** where do i go from here? - judy kuhn | **xxxii.** speechless - naomi scott | **xxxiii.** my once upon a time - dove cameron | **xxxiv.** so close - jon mclaughlin

**PLAYLIST**

**Elysia**

**i.** stand - meg donnelly | **ii.** live your story - tina parol | **iii.** on top of the world - dove cameron | **iv.** try everything - shakira | **v.** i want to run - mates of state | **vi.** one kiss - sofia carson | **vii.** you raise me up - josh groban | **viii.** i won't let go - rascal flatts | **ix.** could it be? - christy carlson romano | **x.** all i want - kodaline | **xi.** unforgettable - sia | **xii.** shine a light - banners | **xiii.** brave - sara bareilles | **xiv.** unstoppable - sia | **xv.** does anybody hear her casting crowns | **xvi.** go the distance - samantha barks | **xvii.** unsteady - x ambassadors | **xviii.** stand by you - rachel platten | **xiv.** the space between - sofia carson and dove cameron | **xv.** for good - kristin chenoweth and idina menzel | **xvi.** heart attack - demi lovato | **xvii.** i was here - beyonce | **xviii.** speechless - naomi scott | **xvix.** so close - jon mclaughlin


End file.
